


Tactile

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Eddie Diaz, Firehouse 118 Family (9-1-1), Fluff, M/M, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Eddie wasn’t sure when he noticed it.Maybe it was after the tsunami, when he was picking Christopher up from Buck’s apartment, noticing how Buck let Chris hug him a little longer, a gentle but firm hold around the boy. Maybe it was after the lawsuit, when Hen was comforting Buck, a gentle hand on his shoulder and Buck not pulling away. Maybe it was when they finally made up, when Buck seemed to want their hug to last a little longer, but Eddie’s ribs were sore and he wasn’t ready to talk about the street fighting with anyone. Maybe it was after a rough call, when Chimney wrapped his arm around Buck, as Bobby assured the younger man he had done everything he could. It didn’t matter when he noticed, but Eddie noticed it.Buck thrived on physical affection.---Or, Eddie notices something very important about Buck.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 768





	Tactile

Eddie wasn’t sure when he noticed it. 

Maybe it was after the tsunami, when he was picking Christopher up from Buck’s apartment, noticing how Buck let Chris hug him a little longer, a gentle but firm hold around the boy. Maybe it was after the lawsuit, when Hen was comforting Buck, a gentle hand on his shoulder and Buck not pulling away. Maybe it was when they finally made up, when Buck seemed to want their hug to last a little longer, but Eddie’s ribs were sore and he wasn’t ready to talk about the street fighting with anyone. Maybe it was after a rough call, when Chimney wrapped his arm around Buck, as Bobby assured the younger man he had done everything he could. It didn’t matter when he noticed, but Eddie noticed it. 

Buck thrived on physical affection. 

He always seemed to smile a little brighter when Bobby patted him on the shoulder with a ‘job well done, son’. He almost seemed to get a kick out of when Hen would teasingly jostle him around if he beat her at Mario Kart. He seemed most comfortable if Chimney had a hand on his shoulder when they talked. Not to mention, how often Buck’s leg would bump against Eddie’s or there shoulders would be pressed together at dinner. 

The point was, Buck seemed to be a tactile person. Almost like he craved it.

He decided to test out his theory after he was sure he saw Buck deflate when Bobby’s “good job” didn’t come with a pat on the shoulder. He found his friend basically sulking on the couch while pretending to read a magazine. 

“Hey,” Eddie said, getting his attention. Buck looked up from the magazine and tossed a nod Eddie’s way. As Eddie sat down, the magazine was abandoned on the coffee table. Eddie noticed Buck’s shoulders sink when Eddie left a small space between them. “You okay man?”

“Oh yeah, fine.” Eddie could see a dimness in Buck’s eyes, like the words didn’t match the sentiment. 

“You sure?” Eddie bumped his shoulder into Buck’s and a small smile crossed the younger man’s face. 

“Positive.” The smile stayed there as Eddie let his shoulder rest against Buck’s. “Are you doing anything after the shift?”

“Just picking up Christopher from Pepa’s,” Eddie said. 

“You guys wanna come over for pizza and video games?”

“Sure,” Eddie said with a smile. “Chris would love to see you.”

“Yeah?” Eddie nodded and bumped his shoulder with Buck’s again. The smile on Buck’s face only grew. As he veered into a different conversation, Eddie noted the change in Buck’s expression when his shoulder was and wasn’t against Buck’s. It was clear his hypothesis was right. 

But why was Buck like that? And why did he care so damn much?

* * *

After picking up Christopher, getting a quick shower, and changing, Eddie was finally making his way to Buck’s apartment door, Christopher a step ahead. 

“Can I knock Daddy?” Christopher asked as they reached the door.

“Sure buddy,” Eddie said with a smile. Christopher leaned on one crutch as he knocked on the door. Eddie could hear voices in the apartment and he raised an eyebrow at that. But then the door swung open, revealing Buck. 

“Buck!” Christopher said excitedly. Buck smiled and squatted down. Christopher hugged Buck, a giggle coming from the boy. Eddie noticed Buck hug Christopher tightly before letting him go and stepping aside. Eddie followed Christopher into the apartment. He looked around, wondering if Buck had been on the phone (to explain the other voice), when he spotted Maddie. 

“Oh hey Maddie,” Eddie said, approaching her. Maddie offered him a smile as Buck closed the door. 

“Maddie was borrowing something,” Buck said as he walked over to them. 

“Chimney’s electric wine opener broke,” Maddie said. “And Buck said I could have his.”

“I never use it anyways,” Buck said with a shrug. 

“Buck!” All three adults turned towards Christopher, who was sitting on the couch, trying to work the TV. Buck chuckled and jogged over to Christopher to help him.

“Can I ask you a weird question?” Eddie asked, turning back to Maddie. If anyone would know why Buck thrived on such physical contact, it would be his older sister. 

“Sure,” Maddie said with a raise of an eyebrow. 

“Has Buck always been so….tactile?” Maddie gave him a confused look, but there was a smile crossing her face. “I mean...he just seems to like, thrive on it.”

“Any reason why you’re asking?” Eddie huffed out a chuckle as Maddie smirked a little.

“I was just curious.”

“I see that.” Eddie shrugged and Maddie let out a soft sigh. Eddie followed her gaze over to the couch where Buck was sitting with Christopher. His arm was around the nine-year-old, Christopher leaning into him as he pointed at something on the TV. “Look, my parents were...they loved us but they didn’t have the best way of showing it. Buck learned at a certain age if he needed a hug or even reassurance he came to me, instead of them.”

“Okay.” Maddie sighed and looked back at Eddie. 

“But then I left him, twice.” Eddie’s eyes were still on Buck, watching how his best friend interacted with his son, the way Buck’s eyes lit up when Christopher pulled him in for a hug. Eddie couldn’t help but smile. He glanced back at Maddie, who was watching him with a fond look. 

“Maybe he is a tactile person now,” Maddie continued. “But he’s got people in his life who aren’t afraid to give him what he needs.” She gave him a pointed look before turning towards her brother. “Hey Buck? I’m going to get out of here.” Buck looked up from where he was sitting, whispered something to Christopher who giggled in response, and then jogged over to Maddie and Eddie. “Thanks for the wine opener.”

“Happy to help.” Maddie smiled and pulled her brother in for a hug. Buck hugged her tightly, a smile crossing his face. “Make sure you both eat something green with all that junk you’re having.” Buck laughed as he released Maddie and even Eddie had to smirk at the comment. And then Maddie left the apartment. 

Eddie couldn’t help but watch Buck as he watched his sister leave. There was a genuine smile on his face from the moment she hugged him goodbye; the happiness was practically radiating off him. Buck turned to face Eddie, holding up his phone

“So, pizza?” Eddie chuckled and nodded.

“I suppose we should order some broccoli with that.”

“Eh, what Maddie doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” And with a laugh, they headed over to where Christopher was sitting.

* * *

Some time later, all three of them were on the couch. They had eaten pizza and played video games (Buck feigning sadness that Christopher kept rooting for Eddie and not him). After a while, they had put on a kid’s movie and sat in comfortable silence. Eddie glanced over at Buck. He was gently carding his fingers through Christopher’s hair as the boy slept soundly, his head on Buck’s leg. When Buck noticed Eddie watching him, he smiled. 

“Guess we tuckered him out.” Eddie chuckled and nodded. “Between the pizza, the video games and the movie-”

“It was a pretty great night,” Eddie said. “Not much else you really need in this world, huh?” Buck smiled, a genuine brightness crossing his eyes. Then he glanced down at Christopher and sighed. 

“You probably need to get him home.” Eddie could see the brightness start to fade away as Buck’s fingers slowed to a stop. 

“I don’t want to wake him,” Eddie said and Buck raised an eyebrow at that. “He looks pretty comfortable. And I don’t think he’d mind waking up to those chocolate chip pancakes you’ve perfected.” Buck chuckled at that. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

“Not at all.” Eddie nodded, noticing that bright and happy look returning. “You guys can stay over whenever you like.” Eddie nodded and reached over to clasp his best friend on the shoulder. He held on a little longer before letting go. Buck just smiled and nodded before turning back to the TV. Eddie smiled as well. Maybe he didn’t know why he noticed how tactile Buck was, but he was happy he did. 

And if it meant watching Buck drift to sleep on the couch, his fingers still gently carding through Christopher’s hair, then he was happy to do that as well.


End file.
